


Silver Bride

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Hair Brushing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Kanna and Pakku prepare for their wedding.





	Silver Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting from this.

"I don't have much hair anymore," Pakku says. "I appreciate the gesture, though."

Kanna runs a hand over the bald patch which still attempts to stubble. Her hands have become deeply wrinkled and scarred from parenthood, work, and now grandchildren. Should any stubble prick her, she doesn't seem bothered with it.

"You still have tangles," she says. "We are going to look decent for our wedding."

Her dry, throaty voice warms. Her hand moves from his scalp down to his shoulder. Pakku reaches up and covers her hand with his.

"You'll be the most beautiful bride."

"I'm happy looking decent."


End file.
